kirbys_wonderful_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Star
The Shadow Star is a minor character in Kirby's Wonderful Adventures. He will likely first appear in the Kirby Air Ride comic. About The Shadow Star is always hiding from the kirbies, mainly on top of a giant black frisbee known as the UFO. The Shadow Star hates being ridden on by kirbies, because he is too shiny to be ridden on. Relationships with other characters Kirby and other kirbies The shadow star does not like the kirbies because they always try riding him. King Dedede King Dedede wants to use the Shadow Star as his new hoverboard. The Shadow Star finds him to be ridiculous. The Sky The shadow star does not like the sky because it alerts of the UFO's presence by turning a darker shade of blue. Character Origin The Shadow Star was first thought of as a character when Mr. Loser and his cousin played Kirby Air Ride. It became obvious that Loser's cousin was obsessed with the Shadow Star. Whenever a shadow star spawned, Mr. Loser's cousin had to get it. He also didn't like it if Mr. Loser rode the star, even if he already had it. He made up an excuse that if two people rode on the same star the game would glitch out. To add the icing on the cake, he said that it only happened on his gamecube. Before getting the game for himself, Mr. Loser never got to use the Shadow Star, except for one time in Free Run. Later a Shadow Star facebook profile was made, around the same time the Dyna Blade one was made. Mr. Loser does not remember why, but says it might be because the shadow star blew away in his cousin's face. This shadow star always hid from the kirbies, most commonly on the UFO. While this was 3 years ago, the shadow star has evolved very little in this time period, being very similar on Facebook, TARS, ARA, and KWA. The Shadow Star was one of the main characters in the TARS comic when it first started, even getting 4 spin off comics about his hiding adventures, but as the cast grew at a rapid rate in 2015 and 2016, the Shadow Star started declining in appearances, while characters such as Miss Robot and Mettaton rose up in appearances, Shadow Star and several other original TARS characters, like Yellow Kirby and Mewtwo, started falling in appearances. Shadow Star wasn't the most underrepresented character, as half the cast were throwaways. In late 2016 (October-November 2016), which Mr. Loser refers to as failed reconstruction, Mr. Loser tried bringing the series back to its air ride roots, which meant more shadow star. The Shadow Star was one of the main things Mr. Loser wanted to fix with TARS, bringing him back to being a major character. However Mr. Loser decided to quit the series and make a new air ride series, called Air Ride Adventures. Shadow Star was one of the few characters from TARS to be brought over to this new series. Shadow Star had the longest page on the Air Ride Adventures wiki, and even became the featured article on the wiki. However, unlike TARS, Shadow Star's only major appearance was in ARA: Stars and Gangs, the story that followed with Mr. Loser quitting ARA and giving it to another person. Shadow Star only cameoed in one of the comics Mr. Loser made, and that was it. As ARA slowly went inactive and was quit by Mr. Loser, he decided that a series about the kirby games would be a fun idea. While Air Ride wouldn't be the focus this time, Shadow Star still made it in the case, even though he was demoted from recurring character to one time character. Shadow Star is currently set to reappear in the Kirby Air Ride comic. Trivia *Due to appearing in TARS, ARA, and KWA, Shadow Star is one of Mr. Loser's favorites, alongside Dyna Blade. Category:Returning Characters Category:Characters